Navidad, Dulce Regalo
by darkita666
Summary: Se acerca la última navidad que los merodeadores pasaran en Hogwarts, y Remus desea darle algo muy especial a Sirius... LEMON


Hola!! Que tal? Bueno este es mi reto de navidad, el que organizamos con mi familia, la Familia Riddle… En este caso me ha tocado regalarle un fic a Vimpela (Lui), ella pidió un Remus/Sirius el cual le escribí con mucho cariño esperando que le agrade nn

Darkita666, también conocida como, Darkita de Molko

Título: "Navidad, Dulce Regalo."

Rango: PG-13

Pareja: Sirius/Remus

Advertencia: Lemmon, Relaciones chico/chico (osea slash) si no te gusta puedes cerrar esta ventana. A los demás pues disfruten!

-- Capitulo Único --

El día de navidad estaba próximo y los merodeadores cercanos a abandonar Hogwarts.

Cómo siempre en esta época, James comenzaba a decidir a cual de sus novias de turno le regalaría algo; Meter se ponía mas nervioso de lo habitual (N/A: Muere Peter!!), intentando vislumbrar si este año tendría el valor suficiente para declararle su amor a Narcisa (N/A: Si señores, hablo de Narcisa Malfoy XD); Mientras que Remus y Sirius compartían aquellas miradas cómplices que nadie parecía notar.

El muchacho color ojos miel había sufrido continuos desvelos las ultimas noches, La Razón: Simplemente quería darle un regalo perfecto a Sirius, Un regalo que quedara grabado por siempre en su mente ; y que por lo demás fuese especial, algo que su amado (si amado por que debía reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sirius) no pudiese comprar con el dinero y que por ello aumentara su significado sentimental.

Algo cómo… Algo cómo…

Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta, el sólo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar fuertemente, pero no por ello pudo dejar de formarse en su rostro una sensual sonrisa (N/A: Voy a explorar el lado oculto del lobito muajajaja XD), Este día de navidad sería increíble para Sirius… ¿Y por qué no?, Para él mismo también…

------------

23 de Diciembre, La cuenta regresiva comienza.

Remus se paseaba nervioso por la habitación; luego de un par de noches de desvelo más, le había quedado bastante claro que una cosa era **pensar **en el "regalito" que quería darle a Sirius y otra muy distinta era **ponerlo en practica.**

El lobito era virgen en muchos aspectos, cosa que tampoco pasaba desapercibido por Padfoot.

-Además- Pensó Remus –Los licántropos sólo podemos entregarnos a sólo una persona y para toda la vida… Y Sirius y yo… ni siquiera somos, Novios…- El Duro pensamiento provocó que una lagrima rebelde delineara las frágiles y bellas facciones de su rostro. (N/A: ¬¬ Me gusta el drama y que? XD)

En realidad, la posible relación que él tenía con Sirius, y digo posible por que a veces parecía mas que nada una relación de amigos, lo traía bastante turbado.

Algunas veces parecían los mejores amigos del mundo: reían, jugaban y mantenían todas aquellas cosas propias de la amistad… En cambio otras, sus acercamientos parecían mas íntimos, Sirius lo acariciaba y le sonreían de una forma verdaderamente tierna… Con aquella pícara y dulce sonrisa que sólo tenía para él.

Se tiró boca abajo en su cama; repentinamente desesperado.

Algo en su corazón le decía que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara, pero las dudas y el miedo podían más.

Miró por la ventana: llovía. Las gotas empapaban torrencialmente la ventana, mientras que un incontrolable impulso se apoderaba de él.

------------

Sirius venía corriendo, jadeaba, al parecer la idea de jugarle una broma a Filch no había resultado tal cual lo había planeado.

Corrió en dirección al lago, aunque se empapara, al menos así Filch no lo pescaría y obligaría a cumplir una "injusta" detención.

Se acercó al lago jadeando a causa del ejercicio, las mejillas encendidas dándole un aspecto poco común en él.

Recorriendo la estancia y sus alrededores con la vista, deteniendo su inspección en "un algo" que llamó su atención.

Abrió sus ojos al máximo, sin poder contenerse el ser incrédulo.

Entre los árboles, sentado sin prestar atención a cuan empapado estaba, y con una profunda mueca de dolor asumido estaba…

-Moony- Susurró el moreno mirándolo con preocupación.

Al llegar a él lo sacudió suavemente para que abriese los ojos, Cuando esto ocurrió los párpados revelaron dos ojos castaños, cansados, tristes.

Remus comenzaba tiritar, Por lo que Sirius lo envolvió con su propia capa, trató de levantarlo pero el muchacho de ojos color miel parecía muy debilitado, sin mas remedió lo cargo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde con un simple hechizo (N/A: debería usar las manos XD) lo cambió de ropa, luego lo ayudó a acostarse, lo arropó y ya cuando se disponía marcharse, una mano sujetando su ropa lo detuvo.

-Quédate conmigo- murmuró en voz baja pero audible – Me dan miedo las tormentas- Reconoció avergonzado.

Eran aquellos momentos los cuales Padfoot más amaba, cuando Remus bajaba todas sus defensas con las que se protegía y se mostraba así…

-_Sólo para él_- Pensó casi sin Quererlo.

-Claro- le dijo –Ho hay problema, iré por mi pijama-

------------

Ya cambiado Sirius reapareció en pieza, Remus al verlo le dirigió una mirada agradecida y le hizo un hueco a su lado.

Paddy se acostó a su lado sin decir anda, Moony se acurrucó contra él, suspirando al fin tranquilo, Mientras un solo pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza…

"_Le Daría el regalo a sirius, Ya sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde…"_

------------

24 de Diciembre: A la espera de los regalos y "los regalos".

El cálido amanecer sorprendió a dos cuerpos cálidos aferrados sin la mínima intención de separarse.

Fueron las risitas, que más bien eran fuertes carcajadas, de James y Peter, las que hicieron que se despertaran sobresaltados, y muy sonrojados por cierto.

-Aww ¡Que dulzura!- Dijo James con falsa emoción en la voz, comenzando a molestar. Agarro a Peter, lo abrazó y comenzó a imitar a Sirius y Remus.

-Ya déjate!!- Le grito Sirius tirándole bruscamente un cojín, Se volvió hacía Remus y le susurró en el oído:

-¿Moony? Ya despierta… -

Remus se acurrucó más contra Sirius y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y de sus varoniles y ensanchados hombros.

Prongs y Warmtail no pudieron esconder su risa ni siquiera tapando sus bocas, por lo que estallaron en más estruendosas carcajadas.

De pronto y súbitamente Remus despertó sobresaltado...

Y la causa no era nada más ni nada menos que…

Que… la mano de Sirius…. En un lugar bastante err... ¿indecoroso?

-Sirius- susurró escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, tratando de ignorar aquel gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios y sin lograrlo –Ah… mmm- susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Sirius tan sólo sonrió.

Remus lo miró confuso y sonrojado.

-¿Por qué… Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Bueeeno- Dijo Padfoot poniendo un cara digna de un casto ángel –No querías despertar, así que se me ocurrió que…- Remus lo interrumpió.

-A ti nada- La carencia de dulzura en su voz sorprendió a Sirius –Sabes que no me gusta que juegues conmigo…-

-P-Pero…-

-Ya basta, últimamente es no lo único que haces… Sólo jugar con mis sentimientos-

James Y Peter, viendo que sus amigos estaban enfrascados en un "amena conversación" que ellos no alcanzaban a escuchar y comprende; se habían retirado (N/A: Ya era hora!), Murmurando cuando raros se comportaban sus amigos últimamente.

-Moony- Susurró Sirius- Moony esto no es lo que tu crees… Y no estoy jugando contigo, Yo…-

-Entonces dime que mierda estas haciendo- dijo de pronto poniéndose histérico mientras que sus lágrimas reclamaban por salir -¿Qué es entonces?, ¿Desahogarte? ¿Burlarte?, o mejor aún ¿Satisfacerte?-

Sirius se había ido acercando lentamente a él, con los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y la cabeza algo inclinada, cual niño que ha hecho una travesura.

Pero esto no era una travesura, y el ya no era un niño.

Tardó algunos segundos en hablar. Aunque parecieron horas bajo la inquieta mirada de Remus.

-¿Es un pecado?- Preguntó al fin

-¿Lo es el hecho de amarte? ¿Lo es el no confesarlo por miedo a perderte? A perder lo mas puro e incondicional de mi vida…-

Remus lo miró un largo rato: Primero impresionado y luego estudiándolo.

-No quiero sufrir, eres consiente de mi condición y de lo que ello implica y…- Esta vez él fue interrumpido.

-Y nada… Me ha costado muchos meses de desvelo lo que acabo de decirte… La frase "Te Amo" no significa un juego para mí.-

Sirius se acercó y besó su mejilla delicadamente.

-Te tengo un regalo murmuró Remus embriagado con el suave olor que el moreno emanaba… Había mencionado lo del regalo casi inconscientemente, tal vez, por que ya no sentía miedo.

-¿Un regalo?- Preguntó Sirius emocionado y con deseos de saber de que se trataba.

-No preguntes a la noche sabrás- La dulzura había vuelto a su voz… Luego le dedicó una cálida sonrisa así como el sentimiento que fluía libremente por sus venas. Acto seguido le dijo:

-Ya es hora de comer, vamos-

Salieron juntos por el retrato… no había necesidad de hablar todo estaba muy claro…

_Y ya no sentían miedo_

------------

El día pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, Por la noche luego de la cena de navidad, la fiesta seguía en las respectivas salas comunes de cada casa, Pero nuestra historia va hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Todos esperaban impacientemente las 12 en punto de la noche, por mientras charlaban amigablemente entre ellos.

Remus miró la hora: 11:50 -_Hora de irse- _Pensó -_Es ahora o nunca_-

La cuenta regresiva terminaría a las 12 de la noche, 25 de Diciembre.

-Clan, Clan, Clan- Comenzaron a sonar las campanadas, todos corrieron a abrir sus regalos.

Sirius iba a tomar un paquete rojo que iba dirigido a él, cuando de pronto una carta cómodamente colocada llamó su atención.

La abrió con cuidado sacando su contenido, el cual decía así:

"_**Te espero en los dormitorios para darte tu regalo"**_

_**Remus**_

-Corto y preciso- Pensó Sirius

Subió aprisa a la habitación, con el corazón acelerado por una súbita y confusa adrenalina.

Lo que allí había lo dejó paralizado por la conmoción.

Remus estaba ahí frente a él, mas bello que nunca…

Moony se acercó a él, lo suficiente cómo para hablarle al oído y le susurró:

-Tu Regalo- Acto seguido se apuntó a sí mismo, esperando que la lógica de Sirius funcionara lo correctamente cómo para que cayera en la cuenta casi inmediatamente.

Sirius lo comprendió, Remus le estaba regalando lo más preciado que tenía, y por cierto una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban, algo que el nunca podría hallar en otro recóndito lugar, algo completamente… Invaluable.

No se necesitaba decir nada, tan sólo le sonrió con los ojos y acercó sus labios hasta juntarlos con los del lobito.

-_Su Lobito_- Pensó en un acto posesivo, sonriendo inevitablemente dentro de aquel ansiado beso.

Sirius mordisqueó el labio superior hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego bebió de aquella pequeña herida, sintiendo cómo el fuego de la pasión le quemaba por dentro.

Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así, nunca hasta ahora: Nunca hasta Moony.

Remus gimió con los ojos cerrados ante el conjunto se sensaciones que se arremolinaban en la parte baja de su abdomen: Placer, amor, deseo, lujuria, dolor… La mezcla lo suficientemente explosiva como para hacerlo perder la razón lentamente.

Moony fue recostado por Paddy sensualmente sobre su propia cama, luego cerró las costinas y junto con ello puso un hechizo silenciador.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su ahora amante, luego acercó sus labios a la oreja del chico de cabellos castaños donde lamió y succionó el lóbulo de este.

Remus cansado de estar inactivo dio vuelta los papeles con habilidad.

Besó los labios rojizos de Sirius, para luego descender por su cuello lamiendo besando y succionando.

Bajó por el pecho donde desabrochó los botones de la camisa negra de Sirius utilizando sólo los dientes.

Mientras que Sirius casi de forma inconsciente rozó sus miembros semi-erectos.

Remus gimió fuertemente con el contacto, Mientras que terminaba de sacar la estorbosa camisa de Sirius. Se acomodó en su pecho y con su lengua trazó el contorno de los pezones del Moreno para luego metérselo completamente en la boca, succionando la punta con avidez. Repitió el mismo proceso con el otro.

Sirius no había perdido el tiempo y había despojado a su Lobito de su estrecha camisera.

Moony se entretuvo en el ombligo lamiendo y excitando a Padfoot durante un buen rato.

Luego tratando ser lo más cuidadosamente estimulante posible, desabrocho el botón del pantalón y con los dientes bajó la cremallera rozando con su aliento la erección de Sirius.

Sirius tomó por los hombros a Moony y lo atrajo hacia sí devorando con frenesí su boca.

Con sus manos bajó sus pantalones y boxers dejándolo desnudo y a su merced.

Remus lo acostó sobre si bajó lo que quedaba de sus ropas y descendiendo lentamente y acomodándose atrapo su miembro en su boca.

Lo movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente…

Succionó con fuerza la punta mientras era conciente de que su propio pene se endurecía aun más.

Sirius lo detuvo con un movimiento y Moony entendió a que se debía, Si continuaba Paddy terminaría por correrse, y por lo visto no lo quería aun.

Sirius besó el cuerpo que tenía debajo con adoración mientras que un dedo humedecido por su propia saliva se escurría entre las nalgas de su amado presionando suavemente.

Remus jadeó entre el placer y el dolor sentía el dedo penetrar lentamente en su interior y se excitó aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

El dedo fue acompañado por otro que lo estimulaba desde el interior.

El Moreno se deslizó hacia abajo por el cuerpo de su amante, llegando al lugar deseado: La entrada de Remus.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos abrió al máximo sus piernas y acercó su boca a su virginal entrada.

Lamió con devoción penetrándolo con su lengua, y cerró los ojos cuando los mágicos sonidos, que eran los gemidos y jadeos ahogados de Remus, comenzaron a brotar libremente de su boca.

Y entre aquellos inteligibles jadeos Remus en un haz de lucidez susurró

-Hazme Tuyo-

Paddy lo miró a los ojos tiernamente y luego susurró sobre su boca –Deseo Concedido-

Primero colocó sólo la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Remus y lentamente fue empujando hasta quedar dentro de él.

Moony arqueó su espalda en señal de placer mientras de Padfoot comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, casi con miedo de dañarlo, pero se tranquilizó al ver como Remus se empujaba más fuerte contra él deseando sentir algo más profundo, más fuerte.

Aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas quedando casi sin aliento, tomó el palpitante pene del chico de ojos color miel y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente al nuevo ritmo de sus penetraciones.

-Te Amo- casi grito Remus cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó placenteramente.

-Te Amo- respondió Sirius justo en el momento en que se derramaba en el interior de Moony y este en la mano de Padfoot, quien sintió el cálido liquido escurrir por su palma.

Se limpiaron entre ellos mismos con sus propios labios y lenguas, luego se arroparon y quedaron dormidos al instante.

------------

25 de Diciembre, la cuenta regresiva ha finalizado…

Remus se despertó creyendo que el sueño que había tenido había sido espectacular, cual sorpresa se llevó al sentir los brazos del hombre que tanto amaba rodeando su cuerpo.

Sirius despertó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad- Le dijo Remus

-Feliz Navidad, Amor- le contestó Sirius y luego le dijo –Espero con impaciencia el próximo año-

Remus lo miró confundido y Sirius le explicó:

-Pues si voy a pasar más navidades así, estoy impaciente por que llegue la próxima- Le dedico una mirada Pícara.

Mientras que Remus le dedicaba una mirada inocente y le susurró:

-Para que quieres esperar hasta la próxima navidad si… ¿puedes tenerlo aquí y ahora?-

Paddy se acercó a él fundiéndose perfectamente con sus labios, mientras las caricias se reanudaban con pasión y ternura, El sol y las nubes, que habían vuelto luego de la tormenta, comprendían que hoy 25 de Diciembre, dos hermosas almas, al fin se habían unido… Por Siempre.

------------

SIIII!! XDDD me costó terminarlo pero aquí esta! Estuve escribiendo por una semana completa hasta las 2AM por que a la maldita musa se le antojaba venir de noche XDD en fin este regalo es para (Vimpela) Lui espero que le guste nn y si no le gusta pues acepto los reclamos XDDDD nn

Besos y Cuídense

Darkita666


End file.
